


Ohno-sensei and Chocolate

by 5_coloredstorm



Series: Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_coloredstorm/pseuds/5_coloredstorm
Summary: Lunch break is a time for gossips and romance.





	Ohno-sensei and Chocolate

“I swear! I really hate that teacher!”, Nino shouted in anger as he remembered what happened in English class earlier. He’s just sitting quietly and listening to Sakurai-sensei discuss the lesson when he was suddenly called out and asked to read the essay that was distributed earlier. He looked at the paper and his eyes widened over how long the essay is (filling up the whole page) and the font size is freaking size 9. “I can see clearly that he’s smirking whenever I slip up on some english words.”, Nino continued to complain.

“You’re just imagining it.”, Jun defended their English teacher. “Here!”, he handed Nino his lunch box. “Have some burgers that my mom made.” Nino accepted J’s offer and grabbed the food that was placed in front of him. This could make him calm down, he thought.

Noticing that his other friend has not spoken yet and being disturbingly quiet all throughout lunch, he nudged Aiba on his side. The guy surprised by the action, jumped out in surprise. With a furrowed brow, Nino said to him, “You seem to be quiet?”

Aiba knew the very reason why Nino was asked to read the difficult english essay that their teacher made; but, of course, he can’t blurt it out. Yesterday afternoon, he went back to the art room to retrieve his favorite pencil that might have fallen when he was hurriedly packing his things. As he was near, he noticed his english teacher entering. Curious on what Sakurai-sensei-who-can’t-even-draw, would do in an art room, Aiba peeked at the opening of the door. And there, he saw everything. It was surprising to know that his teacher’s partner is not a pretty, tall, sexy and smart woman but rather the sleepy-looking art teacher of them. To top it off, a guy. Aiba needs a whole month to comprehend this sudden finding.

“I’m just hungry…”, Aiba replied not knowing what to say to Nino. “You’re an idiot.”, Nino said smacking Aiba’s head lightly. “You’re freaking eating right now.”

Nino was about to complain more when he noticed a familiar figure passing near their classroom. He glared at him and spoke in a low voice, “Speaking of the devil…”  
Jun shushed him.

Then, they noticed that someone patted their teacher’s back and it was the art teacher, Ohno-sensei. They saw the sudden shift of expression of Sakurai-sensei, from a blank one to a radiant and happy one.

“I didn’t know that Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei are friends?”, Nino curiously said. He, then, noticed that Aiba suddenly froze in his seat. He was about to asked what happened when Jun blurted out, “They seem to be close. What a surprise cause they’re completely different.” Nino nodded in agreement.

“But you know, speaking of Ohno-sensei, he can be unmotivated and anti-social at times but he’s also quite popular with girls.” Nino said. “Whenever we have home economics, girls would always bring him sweets.”  
“Wow! Those two popular teachers are friends.”, Jun further said.  
Aiba just looked at them and thought, _If only they knew_.

————

It’s not like Sho’s keeping quiet about their relationship but he does not see the need to proclaim it to everyone. Also, he finds it quite erotic to have a somewhat secret affair with a colleague. What bothers him though are those high school girl fans of his boyfriend. Sho knew that it’s kind of lame to eye students, who is almost 20 times younger than him, as enemies for Ohno’s attention. However, whenever he sees the guy carrying with him tons of sweets that were surely made during home economics, specifically that Satomi girl, who everyday gives him cinnamon roll, he can’t help but wanting to tell the whole school that the art teacher was his.

Today’s no exception. He was greeted by Ohno in the hallway and as always, he loved seeing his partner’s smile after a tiring class session. But, once he spotted the thing he was carrying, he can’t help but to show disapproval on his face. So today, just like any other day, Satomi gave Ohno his favorite cinnamon roll.

They did their usual and went to the rooftop to eat lunch. Very youthful as Sho would always say. In their first visit at the place, he scolded Ohno for not following the rules on ‘No trespassing’ in the rooftop; however, Ohno defended himself by saying that it’s a rule for students, not teachers. Sho did not push further; he kinda liked the idea of being alone by themselves, away from peering eyes.

It should be a fun lunchtime, eating alone with his boyfriend and all; however, when he sees the smile Ohno makes whenever he eats the cinnamon roll that Satomi made, he can’t help but to feel irritated. He glared at the thing Ohno was eating. He knows that he can’t make it by himself. Aside from arts, he is no good at cooking and baking.

Luckily, Sho has a trick up on his sleeve. Chocolate. He knows that Ohno loves chocolate as much as cinnamon roll. He showed him a half bar of chocolate and told Ohno that they would share it once his boyfriend is done with his lunch. Ohno was delighted and hastily finished his bento. _What a simple guy_, he thought as he looked at his partner adoringly.

After finishing, he turned to Sho demanding the bar of chocolate that they promised to share. All hopes lost when he sees Sho taking the last bar and putting it in his mouth. He pouted and said with irritation, “Hey! You finished all of it?!”

Sho smirked and replied, “No, I promised to share, remember?” and he leaned over and covered Ohno’s mouth with his. He pried Ohno’s mouth open and slipped his tongue letting his partner taste the almost melted chocolate that was inside his mouth. Ohno found himself enjoying the feeling of tongues intertwining with a hint of chocolate flavor. He is not bothered by how messy the kiss is or how his saliva is slowly dripping from the side of his mouth. He loved every bit of it. He wrapped his arms on Sho’s neck and pulled him closer wanting to taste more the remaining chocolate in his partner’s mouth. Sho knew at that moment that his plan was successful.

Ohno’s mouth remained slightly open when they pulled apart. Sho reached his thumb over his partner’s mouth and wiped away the remnants of their kiss. Ohno sighed pleasantly. “Recently, I’m being spoiled by Sakurai-sensei.”, he said in a low and husky voice

Sho chuckled and gave Ohno a peck on his lips. He looked at his watch and muttered, “Break’s almost over. Let’s go back.” He tried to stand up but he was suddenly pulled back by Ohno allowing their faces to be close to each other. He saw his partner smiling conceitedly and immediately knew that he is up to something rather bad. “There’s still 10 minutes left. Let’s continue what we’re doing earlier.”, Sho complied and kissed Ohno tenderly.

From the corner of the school’s rooftop hidden from the teachers’ sight, a student is whispering to himself, “Ohno-sensei and Sakurai-sensei?”


End file.
